Talk:Seddie/@comment-1954546-20120326204907/@comment-2242989-20120328011323
Was Nathan gone for 5 seasons, or something...? Seddie is not an ABUSIVE relationship. The last time she physically hurt him was in iSell Penny Tees! (Which was an OOC episode for Sam.) Honestly, though, Seddie is NOT abusive. If it was abusive, why would Freddie consider Sam a really close friend? (She's his best friend.) Without all the pranks that Sam has done, and all the little insults she gives to him, his life wouldn't have been fun. He even said, "It would be weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." Sure, she insults him, but it adds excitement to his life, and he obviously enjoys that, from when he said that it would be weird if she didn't make his life miserable. Also, I've searched the iCarly tag and I happened to come across a post which I agree on. The following words in the post, were: Seddie may be pretty immature, annoying, unusual and, even I’ll admit, dysfunctional, but it’s not ABUSIVE. Sure, Sam hits him. She insults him, embarasses him and pranks him. And he doesn’t care. His life wouldn’t be the same if she didn’t make it “miserable”. Despite what some may think, Sam really cares about Freddie. She knows her limits, she knows what might tick him off too much, and she tries to never push him that far. And when she does, she tries to find a way to fix it. '' ''Freddie is not a helpless human being. Most of the time, it’s like he WANTS to push her buttons. He could fight back if he wanted, or avoid any fight, but he doesn’t. Sam is not the only one who “causes problems to the relationship”. She makes lots of mistakes, and so does he, but they never mean to really hurt each other. '' ''They fight because it’s fun. The last time Sam “beat up” Freddie was two seasons ago, and it was only one episode which Sam was incredibly OOC in (even I hated her, and she’s my favorite character ever). So, you could say she hasn’t “abused” Freddie in three seasons. Yes, she still insults him, but Freddie knows she doesn’t mean it. If she actually hurt him, why would they be constantly attached to the hip? Why does Freddie consider themselves “really close friends”? Why do they trust each other? Why do they still hang out together, if they actually annoyed each other that much? '' ''I feel like everyone who says Seddie is abusive only watched the first season, and even then there was something behind, like Sam’s insecurities which everyone lives in a different way, so don’t bother saying “I have a bad home life too and I’m not like Sam”. How can you expect her to show others how she feels if her own mother never told her she loves her and never showed her she cared? Sam actually stopped hurting him while they were dating, and obviously people complained because they thought she was OOC. Then Sam and Freddie started fighting while they were together, and people called them dysfunctional. Then they resolved their issue, and they said not seeing Sam and Freddie fighting was weird. I mean, we just can’t win. If you look at it this way, every relationship is abusive. You will never see a relationship where everyone’s not too jealous, not too sweet, not too trusting, not too harsh, not too attached, not too distant, where no one ever says something wrong and all they do is please the others. You will NEVER find it. And even if you did, do you really want to see a relationship where nothing’s wrong and everything is so absolutely boring? '' ''When we say we want a relationship like Sam and Freddie, we don’t mean we want an abusive relationship. Sam and Freddie love each other for who they are, despite all their differences and flaws. They will push each other’s buttons, drive each other crazy, fight over stupid things, and at the end of the day it won’t mean a thing. They don’t have to be perfect. They’re perfectly happy with being different. This is just how they collide. '' ''When you look at it, it is a little unrealistic on Freddie’s side, because why would he love a girl who makes his life miserable? I don’t know. He just does. I’m pretty sure he loves her more than anything. I mean, could you imagine how boring Freddie would be without her? Kinda like how he was in iChristmas, which I know Sam’s absence had an influence on. Just look how far the both of them have come from iPilot to now. They used to always fight and not stand being in the same room as each other, now they hang out together, alone. I could write books and books over how much I love them, but since this post is already as long as it is, I’ll be quick. Sam and Freddie FIT. I’m pretty sure there’s no one who can fix them better than each other. They push each other’s buttons and calm each other down when needed. They grew up to be exactly what the other needs, and in that they matured so much. But they still need to learn how to make a relationship work, and it will be difficult given that they’ve never had serious relationships, but they DO and WILL work, in their own way, and when toned down as it is NOW, you can’t say it’s WRONG. '' ''I don’t think Carly is more right for Freddie than Sam, but I can see why people would ship Creddie. It’s cute, and I love their friendship, but sometimes a friendship is just a friendship. And as I said, any relationship is abusive if you look at it a certain way. Carly doesn’t treat him any better than Sam does. She embarasses and makes fun of him too, you know. And she wouldn’t even give him a chance before he almost died for her. Creddie may be more realistic, but we’ve seen Carly turn Freddie down year after year and Freddie finally move on. For the last time, Carly doesn’t have feelings for Freddie and there’s absolutely no proof for that. If she did feel something for him, they would have gotten back together after iSYL, but they didn’t. She knew he would be waiting, but she realized her feelings were fake. Also, let’s not take for canon everything Nathan says, because even if he acts in the show, he didn’t even understand the iSpeed Date ending. '' ''Sam is not perfect. Freddie is not perfect. Carly is not perfect. The three of them need someone to complete them, and I don’t think Freddie completes Carly, whereas he does complete Sam. I keep shipping Seddie because of obvious reasons, but if the show were to end with them just being friends, I’ll be okay with it, because I got what I wanted, a Seddie love confession.